


Lego House

by Lidsworth



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Schizophrenia, Takaba can hurt people too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Takaba's split personality disorder resurfaces, he ends up hurting the wrong person at the wrong time. And this time, there's no Asami to get him out of this mess, partly because the one he hurt was Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, fanfiction.net ticks me off...Like seriously...Not allowing people to copy and paste stories :/ It's like a jealous older sister/brother. Earlier, I had a problem publishing this story on Fanfiction, so I had to re-publish it twice. Anyway, finally it's up, but I'm just posting it on here. 
> 
> AN: AN: Just an idea I wanted to get out. Hope you like it! Oh, and if you'd like to listen to a good song while reading, listen to Ghetto Story by Alicia Keys, it's a good song.
> 
> As for now, this is a one shot, and i'm working on my other story too so don't think I just abandoned it :D Please, if you read it, alert it favorite it, etc., please review it. It's taken me a while to come up with a summary and a plot, so some input would be most appreciated =D. Enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Finder Series.

The room was small, at least that's what he gathered from the bright bulb swinging above him. But then again, his eyes were clouded, his vision blurry and he smelled blood. His senses weren't keen,and they were fading.

The blood circulation in his arms had nearly been cut off completely as thick ropes dug into the fabric of his crimson stained hoodie and into his skin. He couldn't feel his hands, his breath was hitched as he struggled to breath.

A smack on the table in front of him jolted him from his self-observations, and feebly he lifted his head (which felt full of led) and looked towards his interrogator. Had his situation not been so grim (had it not been so pathetic) than perhaps he would have laughed at Kirishima Kei standing up on the other side of the table, his fist bloodied as he prepared to connect it with Takaba's jaw again.

"I'll ask you once more,"his voice was tight and professional, well trained for situations such as this, "Why did you attack Asami-Sama, and who are you working for."

"I...I…" he couldn't spill the beans, they would never believe him, Suduo had made sure of that.

Takaba silently cursed.

"What was that?" Kirishima inclined, "ready to spill the beans?"

"I...um..-" a fist connected with his head, and Takaba saw stars clouding his vision. Kirishima had been through this already in the past hour. Takaba would say nothing.

Damn. It all came crashing down too quickly and at the wrong time. His happiness was short lived. He trusted himself to maintain his self to control, to suppress the voices in his head and their demonic urges, but he couldn't. The loads of stress he'd recently burdened had broken his walls, had broken his concentration.

And tonight of all nights when Suduo Shuu had a meeting with Asasmi, did Takaba have to lose control of his sanity. Sudou already had it out for him, this incident_this accident made nothing better. It only gave Sudou an opportunity to ruin Takaba for good, this was perfect evidence to set him up with. Takaba hadn't believed the former model would go that far, but he had. He'd somehow dragged an allegiance with Fei Long into the mix, and ever since then, all hell broke loose.

He wanted Asami's heart, and he'd gotten it now. Soduo would be beside Asami when he woke up from his coma in the hospital, not Takaba.

Takaba had hurt Asami, he'd gone crazy, attacking the man with anything he could get his hands on. It wasn't his fault, at least that's would he'd been telling himself.

The voice in his head told him to hurt the man, told him to kill Asami_It made him do it!

But had he told Kirishima that, would the man have believed him? With the false evidence provided by Suduo stacked up against him, would his split-personality disorder be believed, or would he be taken for a fool?

He guessed the latter.

Another fist connected with his jaw, and he fell to the ground, the chair following behind him. Above him, the light bulb stilled, and it's brightness extinguished as he fell into the darkness.

His family, friends, his life...he threw it all away. Memories filled his mind as he felt his breathing lessen and his body lighten. Somewhere around the room, he heard a gun click as the wielder cocked it.

"We were told that if we could get no answers from you, than we were to kill you,and after that, we'd send your mangled body to China, And for the record, Asami does not forgive you" Kirishima spoke fluidly,however, even with his seeping energy Takaba didn't miss the hint of sadness in Kirishima's voice "Goodbye Akihito".

"T-then c-could you t-tell h-him...that," Takaba coughed on a mouthfull of blood, "T-that i-i'd r-rather be d-dead than hu-hurt h-him..." Kirishima didn't answer, he only responded by angling the gun with Takaba's head.

I'm sorry...Asami. And with a loud bang, the lights went off in Takaba's head.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the delay! I've just been so busy with school and other stories that I haven't had time to update until now. And out of my four stories, I think I like this one the best (at least in my opinion). This chapter will give a little more insight on Takaba's obvious disability, and explain Asami's reasoning for outright wanting Takaba dead (or was it even Asami's reasoning O.o). Anyway, as usual, if you don't like my stories, don't read them! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, i'll be updating Here's to You Aki soon, so stick tight with that one!

This is Un'beta'd, sorry :-(

Disclaimer: I do not own the Finder Series  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The door slammed on the wall and a loud bang echoed around the room. Light spilled into the dark and confined space, illuminating the gruesome scene.

As Kirishima tried to steady himself, his gun shook above Takaba's head as he struggled to pull the trigger and finish his job.

At the sound of the door opening, however, he lowered his weapon and turned towards the intruder.

"Suoh?" puzzled, he looked towards his friend than at Takaba, bloodied and bruised.

"Questioning the Boss' orders?" Suoh suggested as he shut the door and flipped on the light switch, thus illuminating the room.

"Are they truly the bosses orders, though," he suggested as he gently nudged Takaba's body with his foot and looked his work, "I don't think Asami would want something like this, and you're sure he told you this?"

Suoh hesitated as he looked at the bruised body.

"Are you sure," Kirishima replied, already nervous about the answer, "That Asami is okaying this?"  
'If you count the words coming from Sudoh's lips, then yeah, I am sure," he paused, realizing how idiotic his explanation to his friend sounded, "I know that look. But he's been with Asami since the incident, he said that_"

"And if he's lying, what's our explanation for torturing Takaba supposed to be, hmm? We where just following orders? I hate to break it to you, but we are not Milgrams test subjects!" he breathed in and closed his eyes, "Simply "following orders" will not sit well with Asami when he wakes."

"But Sodoh, whom has been with Asami this entire time_who hasn't left his sight, reported this to me straight from Asami himself," Suoh defended himself confidently.

Kirishima removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Bosses.

Co-workers.

Both were idiots.

"And you believed Sudoh? Need I remind you that he hates Takaba?" Kirishima replaced his glasses and kneeled beside the boy, "and I never favored hurting Takaba, not at all."  
"So, you're not doing what Asami instructed_"  
"Sudoh, you mean. I'm not doing what Sudoh instructed me to do," he corrected the blond man, "Because despite what little we know, as gruesome as it may be, Asami would never kill Takaba, at least not until he granted a personal audience with him."  
He scooped the small form into his arms, delicately and gently, as to not ruin anything else on the young man.

"Kirishima…" Suoh drawled on, "What_"

"We know Asami well enough to know he would not like this, not at all. Wherever you're getting your information from, whoever, it's incorrect_I would've thought your better judgment would have kicked in, but I was wrong."

Sudoh rolled his eyes, "I was just following orders."  
"From Sudoh," Kirishima added, and then looked towards Takaba whose head fell onto his chest, "but something with Takaba isn't right, i'll give you that."

"What do you mean?" Suoh followed his friend as they left the room and headed towards the small clinic in the building.

"I mean i'll tell you about it when we've gotten him to a safe place," Kirishima answered as he sped up, "and then after that, we need to check on Asami."

"Already have," Suoh said quickly, "he looks terrible...what did Takaba do to him?"  
Kirishima had seen the footage, had seen the crow bar in Takaba's hands and had seen him beat mercilessly down on Asami's body. He'd been so paralyzed in shock that it had taken him a while to break away from the surveillance. But he had, and when he rushed into Asami's room to restrain Takaba, he hadn't missed the crazed look in the photographer's eyes.

He'd even gotten whacked a few times himself, but not as hard as Asami, and not hard enough to render him completely.

He shook his head to expel the memory. It was as if Takaba was possessed by a spirit, an evil one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, the injuries aren't life threatening, but he'll need rest, tons of rest," the doctor walked around the small hospital room where Takaba rested, back turned towards the bed and towards the two men leaning against the wall. Kirishima sighed a sigh of relief, it looked like their clinics supply was enough.

"Care to tell me how he got these injuries again? They're pretty serious, you know."

They tensed.  
"Skateboarding accident!"  
"Free running!"

They both spoke spontaneously at the same time, and not surprisingly, they responded with completely different answers.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at them, for this wasn't the first time they'd done something this suspicious. In fact, this entire visit was filled with questionable content.

But he was a doctor, not a police officer. He'd force nothing out of them, so he nodded and continued to read the report.

"He should be awake in a little while, his fluids were very low, which is why he blacked out. But we've given him the substances he needs and he should be okay. He'll need to be put on pain killers, mainly advil, you won't need a prescription for that though...and that looks like about it. Nothing seems to be off about this kid," he said with a smile, "Any concerns?"

THey both stood there, mouths open, eyes wide.

"Sirs?" the doctor tilted his head in a worried manor, "Are you alright?"

"You didn't find anything wrong with...with his head?" Kirishima whispered, "Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Head injuries? Oh, yes, he'd been_"  
"No, we mean mental," Kirishima interjected, "Like "crazy" mental."

"Oh, I wouldn't be able to diagnose that," he replied rather calmly, "that's out of my job description_You'd need a psychologist. Why, is there anything amiss, anything you're not telling me?"

They looked at each other and hesitated, though now it was Suoh's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Kirishima lied as he turned back towards the doctor, "We'll be leaving shortly_Please keep this visit to yourself and away from Mr. Asami."  
The doctor paled at the mention of Asami's name, but nodded nevertheless.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Want to tell me what you saw?"

They had just made their way out of the building, and began their short walk to the hospital where Asami had been taken just hours before.

Kirishima dragged a hand through his short hair and sighed, "Yeah, might as well_Akihito…he went insane."

"Then why lie to the doctor!?"

"Because_I don't know! I'm stressed, I almost killed him, Asami's in the hospital_We're not with him...things are wrong, our situation is wrong. I didn't want to drag anyone else into this equation."  
"What do you mean by "he went insane", " as usual, Souh's selective hearing prevented him to skip the important part of what Kirishima had tried to get across.

Kirishima rolled his eyes, "I mean he brought a crowbar into a secure place of the condo and struck Asami with it. He took Asami by surprise too, he never saw it coming."

"But why?" Suoh questioned, "Why would_"  
"I don't know," he cut him off for the millionth time, and the annoyance was evident in Suoh's face, "we just need to check on Asami, make sure he's okay_Make sure he's well guarded, and fix our problem when we get back."

"And you think Sudoh's bodyguards are doing a better job than us?" Suoh inclined accusingly.

"We're "expendable" and more than just bodyguards," Kirishima joked bitterly.

Suddenly, his phone rang, and he fiddled in his pockets to retrieve it.

"Kirishima Kei," he responded as he placed it to his ear.

The area they were in wasn't entirely crowded, but people walked about. The noise level was down, but his rapid breathing and stepping didn't make it easy to hear anything.

Suoh stopped beside him.

"Who_"

Kirishima brought a hand up to silence Suoh.

"Why do you keep on cutting me off?!" he was agitated now, "You've done that all_"

The person on the other line_the doctor, was speaking loud….and angry. Very angry.

Loud enough so that Kirishima pulled the phone away from his ear, thus allowing Suoh access to the conversation.

"NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO BRING A MENTAL PATIENT INTO MY ROOM, AT LEAST TELL ME BEFORE HE SNAPS COMPLETELY AND WREAKS HAVOC ON MY ROOM! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE SHIT OWE ME A NEW COMPUTER, DESK, COAT AND WHATEVER THE HELL ELSE HE BROKE_"

Suoh grabbed the phone from Kirishima and tried to calm to doctor, "Sir...please, sir, is he still there_"  
"HE FUCKING RAN AWAY!"

Kirishima took the phone before the conversation could progress any further. It was already bad enough.

After a few seconds of silence, Kirishima counted on Suoh to break the awkward tension, which he did.

"So...what does this mean for us?"

"I really don't know," Kirishima, calmer than he'd been earlier, replied, "I really don't know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He looked crazy and he knew it.

Seconds ago, he'd blacked out...just like he'd done with Asami. Except this time, he wasn't bound to a chair and wasn't being beaten by an angry Kirishima.

No...he was walking into a crowd full of people. Despite the sunlight, his hood had been pulled securely over his head, and his fisted hands rested in his pockets.

He walked with his torn and bloodied jeans, and his socked feet made contact with the heated concrete of the city.

He walked with a limp as pain radiated through his entire being. Behind him was the condo, was good, was shelter and help.

Behind him was his life with Asami_His life that he'd so perfectly screwed up.

Bringing his hands to his hair, he buried his fingers into his light brown locks and dug them into his scalp and pulled.

A strangled cry erupted from his throat, catching the stares of those around him. The people around him quickly avoided him, not wanting to cross paths with a mental patient.

And he couldn't blame them, he couldn't count on himself not to hurt them.

"Why...why...why," he whispered to himself.

This was supposed to be over, he was supposed to be free of this...but why now, why when he had gotten so close to Asami did his disorder have to ruin everything.

His eyes misted over and his vision became blurry…He had hurt Asami, and not to mention, Sudoh was there to meet with Asami as well.

He'd seen the result of Takaba's episode...everyone had.

He tried to calm himself, he didn't want to hurt anybody else, but he couldn't even count on his own control.

He was ripping his own hair out now, just doing anything to distract himself from the pain he was feeling...but nothing worked, it only intensified.

He needed to get out of the city, get out of the crowd. They stared at him, judged him with their gazes_Even now, their eyes burned holes into his soul.

He wanted them gone, needed them gone. He could feel a familiar tug, feel a familiar weightlessness-

"NO!" now they jumped, all around him, people moved as far away from him as possible. He smiled though, cynically and insanely, he smiled.

He was winning, even if by a landslide, he was regaining himself.

Hurting people wasn't an option...because if he wanted Asami to accept him again...he needed to not hurt anyone anymore.

He needed help.

But...but would Asami even forgive him? Would he trust him?

A wave of pain radiated through his body again, and he felt his mind give way to a different sensation.

Exhaustion was creeping into his being, and he was powerless to stop it, or the result of his exhaustion.

Could he even trust his body to sleep without hurting others, or would he be forever cursed to walk day and night, sleeping never.

Obviously, the answer to that was no.

He collapsed mid stride, falling face first onto the concrete, and no one bothered to stop by and pick him up.

To them he was insane, disgusting...he wasn't someone who needed help.

Luckily, for him, a dark car, absent of a license plate of any sort, made its way to the curb beside him. The scent of opium broadsided him as he heard the car door open.

 

Done with part one of this chapter! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I just had to get this part out.

I just love making Sudoh that bad guy, but you'll see that later on, his actions will be justified.

I don't know if you could tell, but part of it was supposed to be humorous because the first chapter was so sad...so consider this a little teaser or comic relief. If you know the history of opium, than you know whose exiting the car, and don't worry, his part'll be explained later on when I update again. Please review, it's how I know you're listening. Asami's part will appear next chapter, so don't be scared! All you wanted to know is that Takaba didn't die. Again, please review, constructive criticism is welcomed, just no flames. As for a daily dose of my personal life, I got my SAT scores...lets just say they weren't the best:-) Anyway, again, sorry for any grammar mistakes, this isn't Beta'd. HAve a nice week, and God bless!

**Author's Note:**

> In the far future, I swear i'll continue this, in fact, I've already got a plot figured out. So, this is kinda complete/still going on. As for now, I'll have it marked as complete. And for those of you whom are confused about what's going on, Takaba has either schizophrenia or split personality disorder. This caused him to hurt Asami on the same day he had a meeting with Sudo Shuu, the model, and Kirishima interrogated him and "killed" him. So, any questions or comments PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ReViEw...please. Anyway, hope you like this, and God Bless. Merry Christmas (I know it's technically late), and Happy New Year :D


End file.
